


Not-So-Unnoticed Feelings

by C_C_Tinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, also lgbt+ themes, swearing so if that offends you just don't read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_Tinsley/pseuds/C_C_Tinsley
Summary: Ryan starts to realize that his feelings towards Shane extend past regular old friendship...





	Not-So-Unnoticed Feelings

Ryan liked to describe mornings simply in a humble two word phrase, fucking hell. 

He completely lacked the ability to wake up early and just be ready for the day. When his alarm sounded he slapped it angrily, making the small hell machine clatter to the floor in an even bigger disruption. Ryan groaned loudly, reaching a lone hand out of his ball of blankets to silence the small beast. He picked the clock up and switched it off in an angry flourish, placing it roughly back onto his bed side table. Ryan rose to the day with a scowl on his face and a buzzing in his head.

Dragging himself from his bed, Ryan shuffled to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. He emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, shivering in his cold apartment. Stray droplets of water fell from his spiky hair and fell to the hardwood floor. Ryan dressed himself for the day, he grabbed a shirt hanging from a chair in the corner and a pair of pants from the floor, thinking to himself, Nobody will be able to tell I’ve already worn these pants twice this week, this is fine. 

He grabbed a piece of bread and a bottle of water from his fridge and then was out the door headed to work. The drive to work was mostly uneventful, same old stops and lights. Ryan reached the Buzzfeed building with time to spare and waltzed over to his desk with a completely fake spring in his step. He sat down at his desk and set his lap top down, cracking his knuckles as he flipped the computer open with unneeded extravagance.

Judging by the backpack that was half spilling its contents onto the floor and by the vacant pair of headphones, Shane had already arrived. Seconds later this was proven when a mug of steaming coffee plopped down by Ryan’s arm.

“Hey, there ghost buddy.” the voice attached to the arm said. 

“Hey!” Ryan said, twirling around his chair to face Shane, “Did you get the audio clips I sent you?”

“Yes Sirree,” Shane said, gracelessly falling into the chair beside Ryan and taking a rather large swig of tea, “Very wind filled. I must say, I’m a little disappointed, the last one was obviously just your jacket brushing the wall.” Shane flicked his gaze to Ryan’s, smirking with an absolutely demonic smugness. 

“Oh my god. You complete and utter ass.” Ryan threw his hands up in the air, grabbing the back of his neck and grinning. “They were totally saying ‘Get out.’ !”

“No way,” Shane says with an infectious smile rising to replace the smirk. He gestures to his ears, “These ears know what a coat sounds like, and that was a coat if I ever heard one baby.”

“Whatever man, I’ll show you one day. One day, the world will finally see peace when the Amazing Skeptic, Shane Madej, finally believes.” 

“Yeah-uh good luck with that, just remember,” Shane says, turning to face his desk and start up his own laptop, “Ghosts aren’t real.”

“Fuck off.” Ryan mutters, with the slightest hint of affection. Shane grins widely at the comment and then begins to busy himself with his work. Ryan begins his work as well, just with a little more difficulty. Sitting next to Shane did that sometimes, pulling Ryan’s eyes from his own laptop to Shane’s busy form. There was just something Shane had about him that distracted Ryan, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

The office blurred into life around them as more and more of their coworkers showed up. Lively chattered bubbled around the room and sunshine poured into the large working space, spreading comforting warmth throughout everyone. The sun nestled it’s rays in the nest of Shane’s copper hair, beautifully highlighting blonde streaks and darker brown patches–and why was Ryan focusing on this more than editing again?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site so constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm not really sure where to go with this so ideas are also appreciated! Thanks for reading this and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
